Weselny bankiet,czyli zgorszenie publiczne numer 1
by donnieDonnie
Summary: Gorący pomysł na umilenie sobie ślubnego przyjęcia przyjaciół. Slash. Beta: Lasair. UWAGA: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego. Na wyraźne życzenie autora oryginału nie podaję ani jego nicka, ani linka do tekstu źródłowego.


**Weselny bankiet, czyli zgorszenie publiczne numer jeden**

— Nie chcę i na tym koniec dyskusji. Czasami bardzo, ale to naprawdę _bardzo_ ci odbija.  
Draco nie odpowiedział, zajęty doprowadzaniem węzła krawata do perfekcji. Zwykle hołdował zasadzie robienia wielu rzeczy jednocześnie w każdej niemal sytuacji (to między innymi dlatego był takim ekspertem od pozycji sześć dziewięć), ale gdy wiązał krawat, musiał koncentrować się wyłącznie na tym zadaniu. Harry często dochodził do wniosku, że gdyby Beau Brummell* urodził się jako czarodziej, z pewnością byłby jednym z Malfoyów. Skłębiona masa krawatów w biało-srebrne prążki spoczywała u stóp Dracona niczym smętna kałuża.  
Doskonale wiedząc, że Draco nie będzie w stanie niczego powiedzieć, zanim krawat nie nabierze nieskazitelnego wyglądu, Harry odważył się na dalsze drążenie tematu.  
— To o tym Ślizgoni rozmyślają o trzeciej nad ranem? Jak uprawiać seks w miejscu publicznym, upokarzając tym swego partnera? Zakład, że szansę powodzenia ma to tylko wtedy, gdy twoim partnerem jest Gryfon, bo własnym poniżeniem przejąłbyś się tyle co gównem, za to nad jego upokorzeniem odleciałbyś ze szczęścia. Chociaż, gdyby się tak zastanowić, jeśli ktoś zamierzałby uprawiać seks, publiczny czy jakikolwiek inny, z Crabbe'em lub Goyle'em, musiałby mieć kompletnie nierówno pod…  
— Węzeł gotowy, Harry, więc przygotuj się na kontrargumenty. — Draco wygładził krawat elegancką dłonią, poprawiając jednocześnie przód kamizelki. — Przede wszystkim, seks w miejscu publicznym nie oznacza, że wyciągasz kutasa i machasz nim dokoła. To zwykłe zboczenie. Na takich delikwentów czekają izolatki w Świętym Mungu. Chodzi mi o to, żebyśmy zabawili się ze sobą, otoczeni przez ludzi, z których absolutnie żaden nie będzie miał o niczym pojęcia. Czas spędzony z tobą powinien mnie już czegoś nauczyć, ale nadzieja nigdy nie umiera. Musisz mieć przecież choć krztynę wyobraźni w tym swoim plebejskim mózgu. Jedyne osoby, które będą o tym wiedziały, to ty i ja.  
Harry zignorował mrowienie w pachwinie.  
— W miejscu publicznym, ale wiemy o tym tylko my?  
— Nareszcie coś ci świta. Tak.  
— W porządku. O ile znajdziemy jakąś dyskretną garderobę albo pokój…  
Draco pomógł Harry'emu nałożyć płaszcz.  
— Nie ma mowy. Jeden z nas musi być widoczny dla gości. Albo obaj. — Draco wzruszył ramionami. — Podwójna przyjemność, podwójna zabawa.  
Przed oczami wyobraźni Harry'ego, usiłującego powtórzyć ostatnie słowo, zafalowała nagle postać Molly Weasley, wydusił więc z siebie jedynie coś, co zabrzmiało jak „zzzz?".  
Draco wyrównał marynarkę Harry'ego, skubiąc ją i podciągając w próbie nadania jej pozorów porządku.  
— Wyglądasz, jakbyś uprawiał zapasy z krokodylem. Tak, zabawa.  
— Ale… ale… — Harry zaczerwienił się. — Ja zawsze jestem bardzo głośny, gdy dochodzę. _Wiesz_ o tym.  
Zacięta mina Dracona, przybierająca wraz z obrotem rozmowy coraz bardziej ponury wyraz, złagodniała nagle w lekkim uśmiechu na widok rumieńca. Złapał Harry'ego pod brodę i zrobił to, co ten był zwykł nazywać „specjalnym pocałunkiem Dracona". Mógłby uchodzić za niemal braterski. Cmoknięcie w czoło, a zaraz potem krótkie muśnięcie warg, na tyle otwarte, by wzbudzić w nim żar, lecz niewystarczające, by go podniecić. Harry potrzebował miesięcy, by zrozumieć, ile znaczyły dla Dracona te niewinne całusy. Nie deklarowały namiętności ani pożądania. Mówiły po prostu „kocham cię". Harry lubił sobie wyobrażać, że były zapowiedzią tych pocałunków, które kiedyś będą ze sobą wymieniać jako sędziwi staruszkowie.  
— Tak, wiem, Harry. Nasuwa mi to porównanie ze stadem ryczących hipopotamów. Częścią _zabawy_ będzie przekonanie się, jak cicho potrafisz się zachować.  
Harry uniósł dłoń, chcąc podrapać się po głowie, i zarobił krótkie smagnięcie różdżką Dracona po ręce.  
— Spędziłem cztery godziny, dobierając zaklęcia tak, żeby rozprawić się z tą szczotką na twoim łbie i prędzej mnie szlag trafi niż pozwolę ci jednym ruchem łapy zrujnować cały mój ciężki znój.  
— Mhmm — poskarżył się Harry, ssąc wierzch dłoni. — To boli.  
— Doskonale. Taki był zamiar. No to ustalone.  
— Nie, nie nabierzesz mnie na to swoje malfoyowe gówniane blablanie. Nic nie jest ustalone. Nie będę robić tego z tobą na weselu Rona i Hermiony. Jesteśmy drużbami, na rany Boga.  
Draco zmarszczył czoło w kontrolowany sposób, próbując wyrazić niezadowolenie i jednocześnie uniknąć widocznych zmarszczek.  
— Nie widzę powodu, dla którego bycie drużbą miałoby pozbawić mnie możliwości uprawiania seksu. Powiem więcej: seks jest jednym możliwym zadośćuczynieniem za sumę, którą zainwestowałem w ten frak. Kosztował cholerną fortunę…  
— Tylko dlatego, bo uparłeś się kupić go u Czarodziejskiego Armaniego.  
— Pocałuj mnie w mój dobrze ubrany tyłek. Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru wybierać się po garnitur do Taniej Sieci Strojów Weselnych Dla Bezdomnego Włóczęgi, tak jak zrobili to niektórzy, których znam.  
— Przyznaję, że wyglądasz w tym naprawdę cholernie sexy i gdybyśmy nie musieli wyjść za pięć minut, osunąłbym się przed tobą na kolana i…  
— Niezła próba zmiany tematu, Potter. Obiecuję ci, że dojdziesz pierwszy.

— Zniknę na chwilę, ale zaraz wracam — wymruczał mu do ucha Draco i szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku toalet.  
— Pospiesz się — zawołał Harry do jego oddalających się pleców. — Lada moment Hermiona będzie rzucała bukietem.  
Dobra. Miał to już prawie za sobą. Wesele trwało od czterech godzin i dwudziestu trzech minut i jak na razie obyło się bez publicznego seksu. Mimo, iż przeżył chwilę totalnej grozy, gdy Draco przemocą pociągnął go za sobą na parkiet, by odtańczyć walca, zasady dobrego wychowania na szczęście w żaden sposób nie zostały naruszone. Rzeczywiście, panika Harry'ego okazała się nierozsądna, zważywszy na to, że _nadal_ nie potrafił porządnie tańczyć, nawet jeśli od tego miałoby zależeć jego życie. Tak więc, kiedy obaj sztywno kręcili się po sali w pseudotanecznym raz-dwa-trzy, Draco zajęty był bardziej chronieniem własnych palców u stóp przed zgnieceniem i połamaniem niż przypuszczaniem potajemnych ataków na członka Harry'ego.  
Harry oparł się o przystrzyżony żywopłot, patrząc, jak Hermiona szykuje się do rzucenia swej podwiązki w zgromadzony przed nią tłum. Na Boga, to, że Seamus ciągle mógł stać prosto, zakrawało o cholerny cud. Powiedzenie „mieć mocną głowę" nabierało w obliczu jego wyczynów zupełnie nowego wymiaru.  
— Hej, Harry — pozdrowił go George, przystając u jego boku, podczas gdy drugi z bliźniaków uplasował się po przeciwnej stronie. — Nie masz ochoty złapać podwiązki Hermiony?  
— Nie. — Harry wykrzywił twarz. — Draco dostałby szału. Gdybym dołączył do gromady zainteresowanych podwiązką, nie miałbym potem seksu przez miesiąc.  
— Mały, zaborczy… — zaczął George.  
— … drań, prawda? — skończył Fred.  
— Tak. — Grymas rozbawienia na twarzy Harry'ego nabrał głębi. Lubił to w Draconie. Uwielbiał wyzwalane jego reakcjami poczucie, że jest kimś, o kogo można być zazdrosnym. Draco najwyraźniej uważał, że otaczały ich całe legiony ludzi, mężczyzn i kobiet, którzy tylko czyhali na to, żeby dobrać się Harry'emu do spodni. Co, oczywiście, było kompletną bzdurą, ale pomagało rozproszyć mu wrodzoną niepewność i tym samym produkowało dobre samopoczucie.  
— Oj! Ron wygląda tak, jakby miał wielką chęć przywalić Seamusowi w gębę. Nie wiedziałem, że mógłbyś robić to w podwiązkach. Lewy hak zawsze dobrze wchodzi, Ron! — krzyknął Fred, po czym, zwracając się do Harry'ego, dodał: — A gdzie przepadł twój chłopak?  
— W kibluuuu — kwiknął Harry, bo nagle, absolutnie niespodziewanie, jego tyłek owiał chłodny wietrzyk. Tyłek, czyli miejsce, które powinny zakrywać spodnie. Jego własne spodnie. KURWA! Harry wcisnął się głębiej w żywopłot, szukając w nim ukrycia. Zabije go. Nie ma szansy, żeby go nie zabił. Nie, to byłoby zbyt łaskawe. Nie będzie obciągał mu ustami przez tydzień, nie, lepiej przez cały pieprzony rok. Och, och, och.  
Dwie ciepłe dłonie objęły go za pośladki, pomasowały je trochę, by po chwili objąć je ponownie. Ten wstrętny, mały łotr dostał się na drugą stronę żywopłotu, wyciął w nim różdżką pieprzoną dziurę, usunął tylną część spodni i zabierał się właśnie za… Miał iść do kibla, a niech go, na moją dupę. Moja dupa, taaak, moja dupa.  
— Wszystko… — zaczął Fred.  
— … w porządku, Harry? — dokończył George.  
— Tak — rzucił szybko, bo dotykające go ręce odsunęły się nagle, ustępując miejsca wilgotnej powierzchni języka, niespiesznie i starannie oblizującej każdy pośladek, zbliżającej się nieustępliwie do… Wymówienie jakiegokolwiek słowa zawierającego więcej niż jedną sylabę przestało nagle wchodzić w rachubę.  
Prawdę mówiąc, propozycja Dracona odnośnie seksu w miejscu publicznym nie powinna go zaskoczyć ani zaszokować tak, jak to zrobiła. Gdyby ten gnojek nie miał na sobie, o cholera, o kurczę, tak, tutaj, dokładnie tutaj, tego fraka, wyglądając w nim ponętnie jak nie wiadomo co, Harry nigdy by nie skapitulował. Chwileczkę, przecież wcale nie skapitulował. Po prostu nie powiedział „nie".  
Fatalny błąd.  
Draco należał do osób, dla których każde inne słowa z wyjątkiem „Absolutnie nie. Prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż się na to zgodzę. W ŻADNYM PIEPRZONYM WYPADKU!" oznaczały „tak". Harry powinien wyjaśnić mu z całą stanowczością, że wesele Hermiony i Rona absolutnie nie wchodziło w grę. W końcu kiedyś też nie dał się przekonać, gdy pewnego dnia Draco chciał nakłonić go do ogolenia nóg, założenia spódnicy oraz biutonosza wypchanego chusteczkami i wycieczki po mugolskich klubach nocnych, by zobaczyć, czy uda im się w ten sposób poderwać facetów.  
— Ależ z ciebie dupa wołowa, Harry — narzekał Draco z obrzydzeniem, ciskając maszynkę do golenia dramatycznym obrotem nadgarstka do umywalki.  
— To nie fair, Draco. Tak naprawdę wcale nie zamierzamy nikogo podrywać. Jak ty byś zareagował, gdybym kazał ci zrobić to samo?  
Draco prychnął.  
— Czasami cała zabawa polega na polowaniu.  
— Absolutnie nie. Prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż się na to zgodzę. W ŻADNYM PIEPRZONYM WYPADKU!  
— Dobra! — prychnął ponownie Draco. — Ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy poprzebierać się dla siebie, prawda?  
I kiedy Draco powoli rozmasowywał krem do golenia na jego łydkach i udach, pieszcząc długimi, eleganckimi palcami każdy mięsień i każde ścięgno, Harry zrozumiał, że wbrew wszelkim pozorom Draco od samego początku dążył właśnie do tego.  
Pieprzony Ślizgon.  
Trzy lata spędzone z Draconem Malfoyem sprawiły, że większość praktyk seksualnych wydała się Harry'emu nużąca. Mimo, że Draco zrzędził niemal bez przerwy, naiwność Harry'ego w sprawach intymnych była źródłem jego wielkiego, nieustannego zachwytu. Całą naprzód ruszył do akcji zatytułowanej „Operacja wprowadzenia Harry'ego w świat wyrafinowanego seksu i uczynienia go przedmiotem wszelkiego rodzaju perwersji". Oczywiście, nie obyło się bez marudzenia. „Czemu właśnie ja? Czemu ja?", warczał. Gderanie: „Na Chrystusa chodzącego po wodzie, Potter, czy ty chcesz mi wmówić, że ona nawet ani razu nie wzięła ci go do ust?" przeplatał pomrukami w stylu: „Czy ktoś mógłby wybawić mnie od tej pierdolonej niewinności Gryfonów?". Wbrew wszelkim narzekaniom, ostatecznie kończyło się na tym, że Harry, z wisienką maraschino wetkniętą w tyłek i różyczkami z bitej śmietany dekorującymi penisa, lądował przed uszczęśliwionym Draconem w charakterze deseru.  
Bondage, klapsy, przebieranki — wszystko to wyrobiło w nim większą lub mniejszą obojętność. Przekonał się, co było lepsze: uderzenia drewanianią szpatułą czy otwartą dłonią (oooch, płaskie wnętrze ręki to było to). Poznał przyjemności kryjące się w fałdach spódniczek (pliski były absolutnie niezbędne, przylegając płasko do brzucha jedna obok drugiej, zabawnie neutralizowały obecność członka pod spodem). Opaska na oczy w trakcie krępowania sprawiała, że podniecenie rosło jeszcze bardziej w radosnym oczekiwaniu tego, co nadejdzie za chwilę (ooo-czeee-kiii-waaa-niuuu, wyjęczałby Harry śpiewnie).  
Ale był jeszcze rimming.  
Całe zblazowanie Harry'ego pryskało jak cholerna bańka mydlana, gdy dochodziło do tej pieszczoty. Samo jej wspomnienie sprawiało, że się czerwienił. Wystarczała jedna jedyna myśl, a mięśnie jego tyłka drżały, napinając się i wiotczejąc na przemian. Uwielbiał to. Kochał to bardziej niż ssanie kutasa. Redukowało go to do szlochającej, klnącej, błagającej kupki nieszczęścia, plotącej bzdury w języku, który nie miał nic wspólnego z angielskim. Wstrząsało nim to za każdym razem. A Draco dobrze o tym wiedział. Wiedział, że gdy jego język nurkował między pośladki Harry'ego, wydawane przez niego jęki, krzyki i przekleństwa były zazwyczaj w stanie zagłuszyć całą sekcję rogów Gwardii Królewskiej, odgrywającej właśnie _Rule Britannia_.**  
Drań. Drań. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się jednak przed wciskaniem tyłka jeszcze głębiej w żywopłot, ponieważ chciał więcej, do kurwy nędzy, musiał dostać więcej. Mimo mocnego rozkojarzenia, udało mu się jednak zachować na tyle przytomności umysłu, by zadecydować, że piekło raczej naprawdę odnotuje bardzo niskie temperatury, zanim jego usta kiedykolwiek _wymówią_ słowo „obciąganie" (które z kolei było obsesją Dracona), nie wspominając już o ułożeniu ich wokół kutasa Dracona i ssaaaaniuuuuu…  
— Jak ci się zdaje, Harry, weźmiesz kiedyś ślub? — zapytał Fred.  
Język zamarł w bezruchu. Draco oparł policzek na pośladku Harry'ego, przesuwając nim kilkakrotnie po całej jego powierzchni. Harry czuł kłujące go drobniutkie, kiełkujące zaczątki zarostu.  
— A ty? — wydusił Harry, zdobywając się oprócz tego jedynie na urwane wzruszenie ramion.  
— Wątpię.  
— Ja też.  
Harry wydał z siebie urwane „och", nie dlatego, że kłopoty matrymonialne Freda i George'a obchodziły go w jakimkolwiek stopniu, ale dlatego, że język Dracona zagłębił się właśnie w rowku między obiema półkulami, a gorąca dłoń zaczęła obmacywać mu jądra.  
— To prawdziwa sztuka znaleźć kogoś, kto chciałby zadać się z bliźniakami. Nie, żebyśmy byli z Fredem wybredni. Faceci. Mogą być nawet i laski…  
— Och? — stęknął Harry, nie dlatego, że upodobania Freda i George'a degradowały perwersje Dracona do poziomu szkółki niedzielnej, ale dlatego, że ręka w jego spodniach zakradła się do przodu, leniwie przesuwając się po penisie. Przez wypełnioną totalną paniką chwilę Harry pomyślał: „Jezusie, ja naprawdę ciągle mam na sobie spodnie?", obawiając się spojrzeć w dół, w przypadku, gdyby… Ale musiał. Och, dzięki Bogu. Przód spodni nadal był na swoim miejscu, najwyraźniej brakowało im tylko tyłu. O żesz kurwa, język Dracona uderzał w niego w rytmie zgranym z ruchami ręki. Zabiję zabiję zabiję zabiję- dokładnie-zabiję-w tym miejscu, …  
— Bierzesz jednego, bierzesz i drugiego. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi? — zachichotał George.  
— Nie chcę wiedzieć — wyrzucił z siebie Harry.  
— No dawaj, Hermiona, włóż w to trochę mięśni! — wrzasnął Fred.  
Harry otworzył oczy. Kiedy zdążył je zamknąć? Hermiona drażniła zgromadzonych przed nią gości, na przemian udając, że rzuca bukiet i wycofując się po chwili. Lavender i Pavarti piszczały. Jak zwykle.  
— A jeśli uwzględnić, stary, że trójkącik jest prawie niemożliwy do wynegocjowania…  
— …to jaka byłaby jazda we czwórkę? Chyba siódmym niebem…  
— Fred preferuje blodynów. Ja brunetów. Jak ci się wydaje, czy Draco byłby skłonny…  
— … się podzielić?  
Bolesne ugryzienie w lewy pośladek posłużyło za jasną odpowiedź.  
— Za. Żadną. Cholerę. — Harry wypluł poszczególne słowa, kasując w zamian delikatny pocałunek i ściśnięcie penisa.  
— To…  
— … niedobrze — westchnął George. — Zakład, że jest dobry w łóżku. Zakład, że ma…  
— … całe mnóstwo fantazji.  
Draco przerwał, czekając na odzew Harry'ego.  
— Nie macie _POJ__ĘCIA_. — Harry o mało nie udusił Dracona za to, że przestał, bo tym, czego teraz _naprawdę_ pragnął, był język znów wpychający się do jego wnętrza, ssące usta i zaciśnięta w pięść, przesuwająca się po nim dłoń.  
Ale Draco nie od razu powrócił do świętowania bankietu na jego tyłku. Nie, trzymając Harry'ego oburącz za biodra i owiewając go gorącym oddechem, ułożył wilgotne usta w nieme słowo prosto na jego krzyżu. Harry wiedział, co to było. Jego imię. Draco zakończył przerwę skromnym pocałunkiem, który spowodował, że niemal wybaczył mu dzisiejsze wybryki, bo ten niewinny gest w samym środku strasznie zboczonej, najbardziej _zboczonej_ rzeczy ze wszystkich, które kiedykolwiek robił, był przypomnieniem. To miłość, Harry. Kocham się z tobą. Możliwe, że wylizuję ci dupę przed tłumem ludzi, na weselu dwójki twoich najlepszych przyjaciół, z tymi cholernymi bliźniaczymi dewiantami u twego boku. Mimo tego kocham się z tobą, nie zapominaj o tym.  
Harry rozluźnił się pod rękami Dracona, który przytulił się na krótko do jego pleców, wznawiając po chwili seksualne natarcie.  
Nikt nie przewidywałby, że między nimi nareszcie się ułoży. Ciągłe kłótnie, ostre wymiany zdań (Draco znakomicie ciskał lampami) i dąsy (Harry wspaniale potrafił się obrażać) nie wróżyły dobrego. Szczytem wszystkiego okazał się dzień, gdy Draco poniżył Harry'ego podczas narady aurorów. To był szczególnie ciężki miesiąc. Akcja po akcji, każda z nich z Harrym na pierwszym planie wydarzeń. Gdy Shacklebolt po raz kolejny wciągnął go na listę, Draco się wściekł. Stojąc przed salą wypełnioną czterdziestoma aurorami, w straszliwym, iście malfoyowskim stylu, którego nie powstydziłoby się jego czernastoletnie wcielenie, wywarczał:  
— Jeśli wyślesz Pottera na tę akcję, podpiszesz wyrok śmierci na tych, którzy okażą się wystarczająco głupi, by iść razem z nim. Jest kurewsko wyczerpany. Wczoraj wieczorem nawet mu nie stanął. A jeśli mu nie staje, gdy jest ze mną… — znacząco zawiesił głos, insynuując zebranym, że absolutnie nikt z wyjątkiem trupa nie mógłby mieć problemów ze wzwodem podczas seksu z Draconem Malfoyem.  
— Rany boskie, Draco! — wybuchnął Harry.  
Draco nie zważał na niego.  
— Musi dostać dwa tygodnie wolnego. Pozostali aurorzy i moje życie seksualne będą ci za to wdzięczni.  
Harry jeszcze nigdy nie wstydził się tak bardzo, jak wtedy. Choć ogólnie wiadomym było, że mieszkają razem, czy dawało to temu pierdolonemu draniowi prawo, by rozprawiać wszem i wobec o seksualnych niedociągnięciach Harry'ego? Wypadł z sali jak burza i spróbował aportować się do domu, żeby spakować rzeczy Dracona. Nie, to o wiele za łagodna kara. Zbierze gdzieś trochę błota, wdepcze je w te jego idiotycznie drogie ciuchy, a potem wyrzuci wszystko przez okno. Niestety, jego magia była już na tyle osłabiona, że nie wystarczyła nawet do aportacji. Fakt, że Draco miał rację, zdenerwował go jeszcze bardziej. Dotarł do domu przez sieć Fiuu, tylko po to, by zastać już Dracona na miejscu i przez kolejne trzy dni móc się porządnie obrażać na jego ofensywę, złożoną z celowania w Harry'ego nieustanną salwą lamp, przerywaną jedynie prysznicem i snem. Różdżki mają to do siebie, że wystarczy jedno krótkie Reparo, a już pojawia się świeża amunicja.  
Trwało to tak długo, dopóki Draco nie zaczął wrzeszczeć:  
— Ty kompletny idioto! Jak śmiesz się dąsać i narażać… to. Nas. — Zamachał ramionami dokoła, pokazując na ich salon, ich życie.  
— Ty skończony draniu! — odwrzasnął Harry. — Jak śmiałeś trąbić przed wszystkimi o naszych intymnych sprawach!  
Draco zmrużył oczy. Zły znak.  
— Naprawdę przejmujesz się tym, że Shacklebolt wie, co wyrabiamy z naszymi dupami? No, to ja ci teraz powiem, że gówno mnie obchodzi, co wszyscy, absolutnie _wszyscy_ myślą o naszym życiu seksualnym. Gówno mnie to obchodzi, Harry. — Jego głos przybrał spokojny ton, co było jeszcze bardziej niepokojące, ponieważ zmrużenie oczu zapowiadało zwykle grad pocisków, miotanych w kierunku Harry'ego. — Nie wspominam już o twojej patologicznej potrzebie odgrywania bohatera nawet wtedy, gdy sam wiesz, że twoja magia naprawdę się wyczerpała. Wtedy musiałbym wybrać się razem z tobą na tę misję. Pomijając fakt, że naraziłbym moją liliowobiałą dupę na śmierć, co stałoby się z Weasleyem? Śmierciożercy mogliby rozstawić się trzech na trzech. Cała nasza trójka oberwałaby Avadą tylko dlatego, że nie potrafiłeś przyznać się do zmęczenia. To kolejny argument. A teraz chcę wiedzieć. I uważaj lepiej, co odpowiesz, Harry. Stoję już jedną nogą na progu. Wstydzisz się nas? — Draco odłożył różdżkę na stół i założył ręce za plecy.  
Jeszcze nigdy nie zaszli w kłótni aż tak daleko. Do tej surowej głębi. Nigdy.  
Czego Draco od niego chciał? Nigdy nie nazwali tego, co było między nimi „związkiem", ponieważ ich układ wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż związki wszystkich, których znali. Jasne, mieszkali razem, ale na tym podobieństwa się kończyły. Ron i Hermiona nie rzucali w siebie lampami, nie bili po tyłkach ani nie bawili w przebierańców. Pewnego razu, za czasów, gdy jego romans z Draconem był dość świeżej daty, Harry sadowił się akurat ostrożnie na krześle (poprzednia noc miała bardzo ożywiony charakter), na co Ron zapytał:  
— Co jest? Znów spraliście się z Draconem po dupach?  
— Aaa, tak — odpowiedział Harry, nieco zaskoczony otwartością Rona w tym względzie. Po chwili jednak zorientował się, że Ron tylko żartował, podczas gdy Harry najwidoczniej mówił serio. Musiało upłynąć sześć tygodni, zanim Ron mógł znów patrzeć Harry'emu w oczy.  
Więc co ich łączyło? Fantastyczny seks. Potworne kłótnie, chociaż ich ilość i, jak stwierdził Harry, także intensywność malała wraz z upływem czasu. Zaczęło się od pieprzenia na pocieszenie. Tej nocy, w której zabito mu matkę, Draco aportował się na korytarz przed mieszkaniem Harry'ego, cuchnąc Ognistą Whisky tak intensywnie, że mógł wyczuć to na odległość dziesięciu stóp („Dobra, Potter" wybełkotał Draco. „Poradziłeś sobie z sieroctwem. Może udzielisz mi kilku rad?"). Po jakimś czasie zmutowali w pieprzących się kumpli („No chodź tu, ty napalony kretynie"), poprzez wymamrotane zapytanie odnośnie wprowadzenia się („Och, Malfoy, masz na myśli coś w tym stylu, że chcesz tu zostać? Tak jakby się do mnie wprowadzić? Może. Kiedyś."), aż do tego, co mieli teraz.  
Harry przemierzył pokój i sięgnął po ręce Dracona, założone za plecami. Uniósł je do ust, splatając jego palce z własnymi, i pocałował wnętrze obu nadgarstków.  
— Nie, nie wstydzę się nas — wyjaśnił. — Masz rację. Postąpiłem źle.  
— Też cię potrzebuję, przecież wiesz — wyszeptał Draco. Harry przyciągnął go bliżej, czując żar jego rumieńca i wiedząc, ile kosztowało go to wyznanie.  
— Tak, wiem — odmruczał Harry, doznając nagłego olśnienia, dlaczego ich układ się sprawdzał. Mężczyzna o niewiarygodnej potrzebie kochania kochał mężczyznę o niewiarygodnej potrzebie bycia kochanym.  
— Czasami ja… ja… — Harry słyszał niepewność, tak rzadką dla Dracona. — Ja nie wiem, co dzieje się w twojej głowie. Nie jesteś akurat typem olśniewającego rozmówcy. Poważna wada charakteru, Potter. Kolejna, którą powinienem dodać do zbioru. — Czoło Dracona, wciśnięte w ramię Harry'ego, żywo zaprzeczało tej typowej brawurze.  
Harry wyraźnie, niemal fizycznie odczuł, że przekraczają właśnie wyimaginowaną granicę między kochankami a partnerami. A gdy już znaleźli się po drugiej stronie, powiedział:  
— Obiecuję, że wszystko, co czuję podczas seksu z tobą, będę mówić na głos.  
Było to dwa lata temu, a Harry, zgodnie z danym słowem, ile sił w płucach krzyczał, wrzeszczał i składał miłosne deklaracje.

Właśnie to czyniło całą sprawę tak cholernie nieznośną.  
— Na Boga, Hermiona, rzućże to pieprzone zielsko, bo nas tu Boże Narodzenie zastanie! — ryknął Fred.  
— Mama cię słyszy — zachichotał George. — Oberwie ci się.  
— Zwalę to na Harry'ego. Wtedy nic mi nie zrobi. Jest nim tak kompletnie zaślepiona, że przestanie się czymkolwiek przejmować.  
Na szczęście zaślepienie obejmowało również to, co język Malfoya wyczyniał z jego tyłkiem oraz pieszcząca dłoń z kutasem, i Harry tak bardzo chciał, och, tak bardzo chciał zakrzyczeć, zastękać, zakląć, zajęczeć z zachwytu, ale wszystko, na co mógł sobie pozwolić, to stać bez ruchu z zębami zaciśniętymi tak mocno, że omal ich nie rozkruszył. To będzie cholerny cud, jeśli naprawdę żadnego sobie nie złamie. Był już tak blisko, tak blisko, Hermiono, proszę, proszę, proszę, rzuć ten bukiet, bukiet, bu… bu… bu…  
— No, nareszcie wzięła zamach…  
— Zrób to.  
— Gotowy, Draco? — zapytał Fred.  
Harry zarejestrował to wyłącznie skrawkiem świadomości, bo był już niemal u celu i…  
— Trzy, cztery. TERAZ! — zawtórowały bliźniaki unisono.  
Draco wessał się intensywniej w tyłek Harry'ego i mocno zacisnął dłoń na jego penisie.  
— Merlinowi niech będą dzięki! — zaryczał Harry, ledwo zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że stoi nadal tylko dzięki Fredowi i George'owi, którzy złapali go za oba łokcie, oraz Draconowi, przytrzymującego go za kutasa i biodro, ponieważ orgazm zamienił mu nogi w kompletną galaretę.  
Bliźniaki nie wypuściły go z uchwytu, gdy niemal osunął się ku ziemi, oparty o Freda, z głową opadającą przez jego ramię.  
Upłynęła dłuższa chwila, zanim szczególnie głośny wrzask tłumu zmusił go do otwarcia oczu. Ron patrzył w jego stronę zaniepokojonym wzrokiem.  
— Przesadził z szampanem, Ron! — krzyknął George. — Bez obaw. Przypilnujemy go.  
Ron pomachał mu krótko, na co Harry ułożył usta w nieme „kocham cię, stary", w nadziei, że Ron go zrozumie, po czym zaczęli zbierać się do odejścia.  
— Wszystko w porządku, Harry? — zapytał Fred.  
Harry przytaknął, zbyt wyczerpany, by wyrzec choć słowo. Spać. Chciał już tylko spać.  
— W porządku, Draco? — zapytał George.  
Zza krzewu za plecami Harry'ego dobiegł głęboki chichot. Silne dłonie schwyciły go za biodra. Harry poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicy żołądka, gdy Draco aportował ich do domu.

— Nie zasypiaj mi tu jeszcze, Harry.  
Draco rozebrał go, położył do łóżka, przypełznął do niego i przytulił się od tyłu, nadal nie zdejmując fraka. Złapał rękę Harry'ego, przyciągając ją do swojej erekcji i zaczął masować ją ich złączonymi dłońmi.  
— Właśnie łamiesz obietnicę. Nie słyszę ani słowa — powiedział Draco cichym szeptem.  
— Nie łamię. Nie mogę — wymamrotał Harry, desperacko próbując zachować przytomność.  
— Mów. Powiedz mi to teraz.  
— Kocham cię. Tak bardzo cię kocham, ty okropny draniu. Oszaleję przez ciebie. Kocham to uczucie…  
— Tak, Harry. O to chodzi. To jest to, co chciałem usłyszeć.

Koniec

* Beau Brummell, żyjący na przełomie XVIII i XIX wieku w Anglii, uchodzi za jednego z pierwszych celebrytów i twórcę stylu dandy.  
** _Rule Britannia_ to drugi, mniej formalny hymn Wielkiej Brytanii.


End file.
